Misty Dawn
by MysteryWriter000
Summary: My name is Melissa...or it used to be until we played the game. The game that changed our lives. The game that introduced us to love. The game that introduced us to death. The game that made us warrior cats.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Being turned into a cat, yeah, not the most "fun" experience in the world. I would know. It happened to me. One moment I am a complete, normal human, and then…well it's complicated. It all started with that game…that cursed game. I wonder what would've happened if I had not found it. At least I wasn't the only one. Anyways, here's how it began.

It was 10:43p.m. I sat with my best friends, Sarah, Elise, and Regan. We were spending the night at Elise's house, the richest of us four. Sarah and Regan were sisters though they often didn't act like it. We were all (even at the age of 14) fans of the Warriors series. The Last Hope had just come out, I had read it, along with Elise. But Sarah and Regan hadn't yet. Sarah was still in the third series, having started reading after we did, and Regan was somewhere in the fourth series.

Elise fixed me with an exciting look. Her blonde hair hung over one of her eyes. She said excitedly, "Did you know-"

She didn't get to finish before Sarah had covered her ears yelling, "SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!"

"Bramblestar and Squirrelflight got back together after the Last Hope. One of the Erins said so on some forum," she finished. Regan, who had not covered her ears, shot Elise a menacing look. I guess they didn't like spoilers.

Sarah uncovered her ears now. "You guys spoil things to much!" she exclaimed. We all fell into a fit of giggles, pounding on the floor. "You read too much online!" Regan added.

"What should we do now?" I asked. I loved being with my friends, but sometimes even that can get boring. We had been sitting and talking since 8:54p.m. and my A.D.H.D was beginning to make me restless.

"We could play some board game," Elise suggested.

"Boring," all three of us said in unison.

"Maybe that's why they call it board games!" I laughed. We all sat for a second (which felt like an hour in my time) until we could come up with something. Finally, I couldn't take the waiting, so I suggested something myself. "We could play…warrior cats!"

All three looked at me strangely. Sarah was the first to speak up. "Um...I don't exactly like pretending to run around on four paws."

"No, I mean I brought a game!" I said. I pulled it out of my book bag slowly. I had been waiting to save this game for later. After all, save the Best for Last, right?

"Oh wow!" Elise said, grabbing the game. "Where on earth did you find it?" She ran her fingers along the outside of the box. It wasn't one of those store bought games...no it was much more. The box on the outside was beautifully carved and on the inside it contained little pieces of paper with things written on them such as, DESCRIPTION, PERSONALITY, ETC. It wasn't actually made for warrior cats, but I added some things to the paper. Couldn't hurt, right?

Wrong. Oh so Wrong.

We all took little pieces of paper from the box and I passed out pens. "You just...well write down your warrior cat, how they act, and what they look like." I didn't tell my friends that I hadn't actually played the game myself. Another Mistake.

"This is...SO COOL!" Sarah yelled. She must have really liked it because Sarah tended to be the quiet one, Regan was the athletic one who was very...well violent, Elise was the bookworm, and I was...well I don't really know. I wondered what the others thought of me. "Melissa?" Regan asked, "do we get to make our cats fight?"

Told you she was the violent one.

"Go!" I shouted. We all turned down to our papers, Elise and Sarah took their time, while Regan and I sped through it like we were being timed. I knew my cat was going to be good anyways, despite my sloppy handwriting. I put the finishing touches on it. If I was going to make a warrior cat, it had to be perfect. "By the way," I said while I was writing, "don't include your mate. It makes it more fun."

I laughed a little to myself as I saw Sarah erase something. "Done!" I shouted. "Done!" followed the others.

Elise looked over her paper. "May I go first?" she asked us. We all looked at each other and nodded. I smiled. I wanted to save mine for last.

"Okay," Elise began. "My cat's name is Eaglefeather. She is a brown tabby with three white paws and one black paw. Her eyes are a warm amber and she is a medicine cat of ThunderClan, mentored by Jayfeather. Eaglefeather is often wise but fun at the same time. She loves learning about herbs and StarClan."

She paused. "What's her history?" I asked.

"Eaglefeather was found on the edge of ThunderClan's territory being chased by a fox, along with her siblings, whatever cats you guys pick. However, she was raised by Lionblaze and Cinderheart, who had only one kit She was the one who first scented the fox."

"Any powers?" Regan questioned.

"Yes. She has the power to see the future through visions, like when she touches something or someone." Elise stopped. "Who wants to go next?"

"I will," Regan said. " My cat's name is Rowanwing. She is a sandy colored slender she-cat with beautiful silver eyes and red paws and tail tip. She is a warrior of ThunderClan and was mentored by Spiderleg. Raised alongside Eaglefeather. She is a decent hunter but her strength lies with battling. She is very outgoing and funny. Her power is to be able to slow down her surroundings to slow motion where she can dodge every attack and think about what to do."

Sarah went next. "My cat is Snowpool. She is a slender white and gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. A warrior of ThunderClan who was mentored by Bumblestripe. Raised alongside Rowanwing and Eaglefeather. She is shy and quiet, but has her own opinions too. Other than that, she is very well-rounded with her hunting and battling. Loves to hear stories from the elders. Her power is to know what a cat is feeling and their emotion at all times."

Finally, it was my turn. I took a breath. "My cat is Mistyheart. She is a silver she-cat with black paws, tail tip, and ear tips. She has piercing green eyes. A warrior of ThunderClan mentored by Squirrelflight. Raised alongside her siblings. She is brave and talkative. Decent fighter and outstanding hunter. My cat's power is to move objects with her mind." I grinned at the last sentence.

"We made all of our cats great!" Elise said, propping up her head with her hands."I only wish we could really be warrior cats."

We all agreed. Yawning, I curled up in my sleeping bag. The others followed my lead and I think we were all really tired. "Goodnight, guys," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Melissa," They all whispered back. Then, I drifted off into sleep.


	2. We Become Warrior Cats!

**MysteryWriter000 here! This is chapter two of my series Misty Dawn. I also included an allegiances in the beginning. Enjoy:) **

**Oh! And I give a shout-out to my first reviewers!**

**Redleaf- Thank you!**

**trxx777- I hope you haven't jinxed me!**

**Starrymists- I'm trying to make a chapter every other day. Let's see how it goes!**

**XShadowCreeperX- Once again, thank you for your compliments!**

**Wind-Rain-Hail-Mirage-Ivy-Vine-Your so right, it is! I didn't even notice that. I also like your long name! It's really creative!**

* * *

**_Allegiances_  
**

**_ThunderClan:_**

**LEADER:**

**Bramblestar-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.**

**DEPUTY:**

**Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.**

**MEDICINE CAT:**

**Jayfeather-Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes.**

**WARRIORS:**

**Leafpool-Light brown tabby with amber eyes, former medicine cat.**

**Hazeltail-Small gray and white she-cat.**

**Bumblest****ripe-Very pale gray tom with black stripes.**

**Foxleap-Reddish tabby tom.**

**Briarlight-Dark brown she-cat.**

**Blossomfall-Tortoiseshell and white she-cat.**

**Toadstep- Black and white tom. _Apprentice, Seedpaw._**

**Dovewing-Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. _Apprentice, Amberpaw._**

**Rosepetal-Dark cream she-cat.**

**Icecloud-White she-cat.**

**Lionblaze-Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.**

**Mousewhisker- Gray and white tom. _Apprentice, Dewpaw_**

**Berrynose-Cream colored tom.**

**Whitewing-White she-cat with green eyes.**

**Birchfall-Light brown tabby tom. _Apprentice, Lilypaw._**

**Spiderleg- Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.**

**Cloudtail- Long haired white tom with blue eyes.**

**Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches.**

**Cherrytail-Ginger she-cat.**

**Molefur-Brown and Cream tom.**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Dewpaw-Gray tom with amber eyes.**

**Seedpaw-Very pale ginger she-cat.**

**Lilypaw-Dark tabby she-cat with white patches.**

**Amberpaw-Gray she-cat with white paws. muzzle, and left ear. Amber eyes.**

**QUEENS:**

**Daisy-Long furred, cream cat form the horseplace.**

**Cinderheart-Gray tabby she-cat. (Mother of Hollykit-Black she-cat with green eyes.)**

**Poppyfrost-Tortoiseshell she-cat.**

**ELDERS:**

**Mille-Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Thornclaw-Golden brown tabby tom.**

**Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby tom.**

**Brackenfur-Golden brown tabby tom.**

**Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: We become the Warrior Cats!**

I blinked open my eyes and let sunlight fill them. I woke up on the forest floor. _That's weird. _I thought. _I don't remember passing out here. _The trees were tall and a soft wind was blowing through the branches. A bird was chirping in the distance. _Where am I?_

I looked around for my friends, but I could not see anyone. I stood up. I was startled by how tall everything looked. I couldn't really be that short! This was way too weird to be true. I must still be dreaming. I thought.

I looked around the grassy clearing, but could not find my friends. "Hello?" I said.

"Hello?" I recognized the groggy voice of Regan.

"Regan," I said, "Regan, where are you?" I turned around to see a sandy colored cat. It was extremely weird because it came up to about my height.

"I'm right here," the cat said. I stepped back. What? My tail swished patiently behind me. _Wait. _I thought. _Tail? _I looked at myself to find the worst possible thing that anyone could ever wake up to.

I was a cat.

I looked at the sandy cat which must have been Regan. "I'm...a...cat," I choked. "I'm a cat!"

Regan looked at her paws. "No way!" she said, "I am too! This is so cool!"

_Cool? _I thought. _We play a game, go to sleep, get turned into cats, and all she can say is cool! _Regan began to chase her tail. She tried to nip it and said to me, "now I think I know why animals chase their tails." I gave her a weird look.

I tried walking around in my new body. It felt weird walking on four legs, but it felt strangely natural. When I looked down in a puddle, I saw that I was a silver she-cat with black paws, tail tips, and ear tips. My eyes were a startling green. I looked exactly the same as the cat I had made up yesterday. As I looked over at Regan, I saw that she looked like Rowanwing, her cat.

"Hey, Regan," I said, "if we're cats, do you think Sarah and Elise are to?" If so, they must be around the area somewhere. I thought. Maybe they know why this has happened. I made a mental note to ask them later...if we ever found them.

Regan was busy playing with her new tail, which was rather bushy. "I'm not sure," she mewed, "maybe we should try yelling?" We both went around screaming for Elise and Sarah. However, we heard nothing back. It was as silent as a mouse.

"I guess...they're not," I said my ears drooping. I felt as if we should face this thing together.

Just then, a brown tabby and a white and gray she-cat came out of the bushes. The brown tabby's paws were all white, except for one black one, and the gray and white one had pale blue eyes. We instantly knew who they were. "You called?" they said teasingly.

"More like screamed," I muttered to myself.

Sarah looked afraid. "What do we do?" she asked, "I already miss my family!" Her tail flicked nervously and she plopped down on the grass.

Elise considered this. "Well," she said, "we don't even know for sure if this is real. It could just be a dream."

"One that I don't want to wake up from," Regan sighed happily. "I doubt we'd all be having the same dream, anyways." Elise shot her a glare. We were just trying to make Sarah feel better, but I don't think Regan had received the message. How did I feel about it? To be honest, I didn't know. Being a cat was cool, but I would miss my family dearly.

We all paused. "Have you guys noticed that we're exactly the same as the cat's we made up last night?" Sarah asked. All of us but Regan nodded.

"How old do you think we are?" I heard Elise mew.

I looked at myself, then the others. "I would guess around five moons." What? We were cats but we weren't even the age of apprentices! I must admit, that did bother me. I smelled a foul breeze blow in. Something was familiar about it...but I couldn't decide what.

Elise was the first to recognize it. Her amber eyes stretched wide. "Not good," she said. "Remember my history? Well, I think it's coming true."

Her history. I tried to remember it. Then, I did. _Wait! _I thought. "No it can't be," I exclaimed. Sarah and Regan tilted their heads.

"Fox."

A word that sent sickening shock waves through my stomach. Cats were killed by foxes, especially kits. If they were only five moons, would they even stand a chance? I shivered at the thought. I could almost feel the claws tearing at my pelt and the jaws clamping around my neck. But, we were supposed to live according to what we made up, right? Unless it was just a coincidence. That thought made me shiver.

"We've got to get awa-" Sarah started, but she didn't finish. Before she could finish, a red creature emerged from the bushes in front of us. I felt Sarah tremble beside us and noticed that I was trembling to. My legs felt weak, like they were about to give way.

"Stupid Foxheart!" Regan spat. I tried to warn her not to, but I don't think she heard me. The fox gave out a snarl, it's eyes fixed on us hungrily. I only wish Regan knew that a fox was not another bully at school...no this creature could kill her. I saw her unsheathe her claws. _Don't do it, Regan!_

Before I could move, Sarah shouted, "Run, Regan!"

We all sprinted away, and the fox trailed just a mouse length behind us, nipping at our tails. Why did we have to start out as kits? Regan hissed at the fox, but I yelled, "Don't look back!" We all ran faster, but the fox just ran faster too. Panic seared through me like an iron. Brambles and thorns snagged my silver pelt as I ran along the undergrowth. That's when I saw what could be our last chance.

It was a branch. A high branch hanging off of the tree, but just low enough that we might be able to reach it, if we jump really high. _That'll never hold! _Some voice told me. I ignored it. It was either that, or an angry fox. I'd take the first any day.

"Guys!" I yelled. "We have to jump on that limb up ahead!"

"Are you crazy?" Sarah asked. "Us jump up _there_!"

"I might be crazy, but you can face the fox if you want." I replied. Sarah shut her mouth. With no more protests, I screamed, "On the count of three!" The others nodded. "One." The fox lunged forward at us and I panicked, but the branch was close. There was no time for two. "THREE!" I yelled.

We all jumped into the sky and I hoped that some small part of us had SkyClan blood because we were going to need it. I shut my eyes until I felt the wood of the limb beneath my claws. I opened my eyes. Regan and Elise were next to me, but Sarah was gripping the branch with only her forepaws, her hind legs flailing wildly below her. "HELP ME!" She screamed.

Regan's eyes were wide with fright. She grabbed her sisters scruff in her mouth and pulled her up. "Lay off the food!" she grumbled. Sarah blushed. Regan pulled her sister up beside her and we stared down at the fox.

The red creature was snarling viciously, but everytime it tried to climb to limb, it fell down. "In your face, Mousedung!" Regan boasted. The fox scraped at the tree for a second, unpealing several shards of bark in the process. Finally, it just gave up and disappeared behind bushes.

"That was close," we all said.

We all sat too shocked to speak from our encounter. That's when a thought hit me. If this was true, and we were the cats we created. Did that mean that this forest...was...was...ThunderClan's territory? I stared at the trees dumbfounded. Some of my favorite characters like Graystripe or Dovewing could've walked through these very trees, caught this very prey, climbed this very tree.

A red pelt jumped out of the undergrowth. Panic flashed in our eyes. The fox? He was back!

"Wait a second," I said, "that's not a fox. Well it sort of is!"

At that moment all our eyes grew wide. "Is that..." Elise began, "is that who I think it is?"

_Yes. _We all knew who it was. It was Foxleap, ThunderClan warrior.

Four other cats followed him. A light tabby tom who I thought was Birchfall, Toadstep, a she-cat who I immediately knew was Brightheart, and a light ginger apprentice. They looked at us intently. "Who are they?" I heard the apprentice ask. Toadstep silenced her, and I figured that he must have been her mentor. I couldn't believe it! We were in the prescence of real warrior cats!

"We shouldn't let them stay on our territory." I heard another voice say, though I couldn't identify who was talking. "Maybe we should chase them out."

"No! They're only kits. You would really chase them out?" That voice was unmistakably Brightheart. "I say we should take them to Bramblestar, he will decide what to do with them." I wondered if they knew we could hear them.

Foxleap padded towards the tree. "It's okay," he said, "we won't hurt you." I snorted. We may look like kits but we were born with the knowledge of any leader! I had read all the books! Foxleap continued. "We heard a fox over here. Are any of you hurt?"

We all shook our heads. The warriors gently started to climb the tree. Before we knew what was happening, they grabbed our scruffs and put us on the ground. When we were all on the ground, Birchfall asked us, "Now, what are you doing on our territory?"

"We were lost!" Elise said. I understood what she was getting at. After all, we can't just tell them we were twolegs who magically transformed into cats!

"Where's your mother?" Brightheart said, concerned.

"We are all alone," Regan improvised, "our parents are dead."

The cats whispered to each other. _Probably deciding if we could join their clan. _I thought. The apprentice spoke, "What are your names?"

We all looked at each other nervously. Would they recognize our human names? I didn't think so. Saving everyone's butts, I spoke up. "I am Mistykit," I said, "our parents knew about the clans and gave us clan names." They seemed surprised at this. "These are my sisters." I gestured to Elise, "This is Eaglekit." Next, I flicked my tail towards Sarah, "This is Snowkit." Brightheart flinched at the name, and I wondered what she was so sad about. Finally, I turned my muzzle towards Regan, "And this is Rowankit." I made a silent prayer that they would catch on to my idea.

The apprentice nodded her head towards us. "Nice to meet you," she mewed, "I am Seedpaw. My mentor is Toadstep." Toadstep nudged her. I realized that they didn't expect us to know what a mentor is. Wait...Seedkit! Or Seedpaw, now. That's who the apprentice was. One of Sorreltail's kits. Actually Sorreltail was getting quite old, I wondered if she was still a warrior.

The warriors finally concluded their decision. "Alright," Birchfall explained, "we're taking you back to our camp. Bramblestar, our leader, can decide what to do with you from there. Stick close to us."

I almost squealed in excitement. I was going to ThunderClan camp! And better yet, my friends were coming with me. Could this day get any better? I looked at Elise, I mean Eaglekit, she was bouncing with excitement to. I guess we have to start calling each other by our kit names if we're going to be in a clan.

I fell into pace with Brightheart. I had always admired her and felt sorry for her. She seemed like two different people. On one side was the beautiful ginger and white she-cat she used to be, but on the other was the horrid scars and torn skin, which was a mark from the dog pack. Brightheart sighed, "I know I am ugly, there is no need to stare."

I felt shocked. She had thought I had been staring at her scars! No, I wasn't afraid of her. I admired her. "Sorry," I mumbled, "your just really beautiful." Brightheart gaped with amazement, and I padded away, grinning to myself.

Snowkit was nervous. I noticed that she started chatting with Toadstep. _Duh! _I thought. _Toadstep was her favorite character, of course she'd want to talk to him!_

I was excited too. Would I get to see my favorite characters like Leafpool, Dovewing, and Squirrelflight? Reading about the characters was fun, but getting to know them personally would be so much better! We followed the warriors through ThunderClan territory until we arrived at the camp.

The camp was just as I imagined. There were the stone walls of the hollow, one side steeper than the other. There was the thorn tunnel down below, and cats sharing tongues in camp. I saw I ledge-like thing, which I immediately knew was the Highledge and the cave underneath that must've belonged to Bramblestar. She even spotted the way up the stone hollow that Leafpool took when she was meeting with Crowfeather, in Twilight.

"It's beautiful," was all I heard from Regan, I mean Rowankit. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"Now we must see Bramblestar," Foxleap said with a little jump in his step. I watched him bound down the less steep side of the stone hollow. I purred. No wonder they called him Fox_leap_.

Eaglekit, Snowkit, Rowankit, and I all followed him into the den. A large tabby tom with amber eyes sat in his nest. "That must be Bramblestar," I heard Eaglekit whisper to me. I agreed with her. Who else could it be?

Bramblestar's gaze rested on us. "Who are these kits?" he asked Foxleap.

"Loners. We found them on the edge of the territory."

Foxleap also whispered something into Bramblestar's ear. The leader's ear twitched. "That's very bold of you to say that, Foxleap. Join the clan...hmm.." He studied all four of us and I puffed out my chest. We had to look warrior ready if we were to join the clan. Bramblestar laid his head on his paws and thought for a second. "Since, ThunderClan is lacking of kits," he said, "I think that we will allow you to join the clan. Cinderheart can raise you, after all, she has enough milk with her only kit." I let out a relieved sigh.

"Squirrelflight," the leader added. The dark ginger deputy emerged from the shadows, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Yes, Bramblestar?"

Bramblestar checked the light outside. The sun was setting. "I will announce there arrival to the Clan tomorrow. Many cats will be going to sleep, now. Could you take these kits to Cinderheart?" Squirrelflight nodded and gestured for us to follow her with her tail.

We entered the nursery to find three queens. Daisy, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart, who had Lionblaze's one kit, called Hollykit. Hollykit was a black she-cat with green eyes. _Probably named after Hollyleaf. _Poppyfrost had retired as a permanent queen. ThunderClan's deputy explained the situation to Cinderheart and the gray tabby nodded, warmth filling her blue gaze. We snuggled up next to her and shut our eyes.

Yesterday, we were Elise, Regan, Sarah, and myself, Melissa. Today we are Eaglekit, Rowankit, Snowkit, and myself...Mistykit.

* * *

**Wow. Long chapter. *Phew* Here's a question for all of you, the first three people to get it right will all receive Cinderheart plushies! But anyways your question is...drum roll please...what do you notice that is unique about their names? I will probably make another chapter tomorrow, but for now...**

**Over and Out!**

**~Mystery**


	3. Eaglekit Visits the Medicine Den

**This is chapter two of Misty Dawn, it's from Eaglekit's point of view. Most of the time it will only be the main character's POV but I wanted to have Eaglekit's Pov for this chapter because I wanted to see her reaction when she met Jayfeather. Oh and another question for this chapter. Who do you think should be Foxleap's mate? In my opinion, he deserves a mate and I just wanted you guys to decide. Here's the answers to the reviews!**

**Simple Peachy: I'm glad! And I look forward to making more of this story!**

**Silverfire: I can use your cat, but I may have to introduce her later. Is that okay?**

**tr1xx777: Your welcome for mentioning you! **

**XShadowCreeperx: Thank you so much! I'm trying hard to upload a chapter every other day, but I fell asleep last night while I was typing this, so I didn't post it until today.**

**Wind-Rain-Hail-Mirage-Ivy-Vine: I thought it would be nice to name a cat after Hollyleaf, especially since Lionblaze was her brother and Cinderheart was her best friend.**

**StarryMists: Hmm... Well, if it is Hollyleaf reborn I couldn't tell you! After all, why spoil the plot? But an interesting thought...**

**Yummie: I'm glad you've seen my story, as for the answer it's down below.**

**MaturiWolfSong: As I told Yummie, the answer to the question is down below.**

**_Here are the winners for the question_-**

**The answer was: There human names and warrior names start with the same letter.**

**Congratulations****, XShadowCreeperX, MatsuriWolfsong, and Yummie! *Gives Cinderheart plushie to all of them* I also want to give credit to tr1xx777 because I found your answer creative as well. *Throws another Cinderheart plushie***

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Eaglekit Visits the Medicine Den**

**EAGLEKIT'S POV**

Where was I? I saw the bramble walls of the nursery and grew confused. "Melissa," I asked, "where are you?"

Cinderheart looked at me in curiosity. "Who's Melissa?" she asked. Then, I remembered. I was in ThunderClan. I was a kit. And I was a cat.

"No one," I grumbled, "bad dream." Cinderheart laid her head back on her paws. I looked over at Melissa, or who was now Mistykit. The silver bundle of fur was sleeping soundly with the others. Only Snowkit wasn't there. I purred. Snowkit had been at the Elder's den every morning since we came to ThunderClan, which was about five sunrises ago.

_Sunrises ago? _I thought. _I'm already starting to think like a clan cat! They're called days...not sunrises. _My mouth let out a tired yawn. I flexed my claws, shredding some of the bedding as I flexed them. My brown tabby pelt had felt heavy on me at first, hard to run and move around, but I had gotten used to it. I wondered how Cloudtail deals with it. He probably had the longest hair in the clan.

I got up and gently stirred Cinderheart with my paw. "Cinderheart," I whispered, "may I please go outside?"

Cinderheart looked at me in disbelief. "Now?" she asked. "You can but you have to be very quiet because you don't want to wake anyone up. Don't visit the apprentices' den or the warriors' den."

I slowly listened to our "mother's" rules. I agreed to them. After all, no use resisting, right?

I padded out of the nursery and the cool, crisp morning air filled my lungs. The cats who were on Dawn Patrol, Squirrelflight, Whitewing, Ivypool, Dovewing, Amberpaw, and Lilypaw were eating prey. I figured that they would be leaving soon. Bramblestar was talking to Squirrelflight, probably about patrols and I spotted my "sister", Snowkit heading towards the elders' den.

"Snowkit!" I yelled. Quickly, I raced towards her. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"The elders' den," she replied.

I laughed a little. "What do you do?" I asked, "wake them up from their rest just so they can tell you stories?"

"No," she mewed defensivly, "I sit there and wait until they get up."

I nudged her. "Do you ever think that you might scare the fleas off of them when they find you standing over them when they wake up?"

She ignored me. "Bye, Eaglekit," she called, racing towards the elders' den. I sighed. The descriptions we made were right. Snowkit loved spending time in the elders' den and Rowankit loved hanging around the warriors and apprentices. I was already starting to be drawn to medicine den, which I knew would be my future. I didn't go inside yet, though, because...well...I was sorta scared about meeting Jayfeather.

I glanced at the den again. Jayfeather was a favorite of mine, but I wasn't sure what would happen with his powers. I was secretly afraid that he might read my mind and learn the secret. That we were twolegs, transformed into cats. Not the best way to introduce yourself.

However, I couldn't take it much longer. The different smells of herbs, the way the den looked so cozy, I just wanted to pad right in and start right away! But, I knew that it couldn't be that way. My pelt itched to go and investigate. _I wonder if that's the curious kit in me coming out. _I thought.

Cinderheart probably wouldn't want me in the medicine den. Mothers were often afraid of their kits eating things in the den, like when Snowfur had eaten poppy seeds as a kit, in Bluestar's Prophecy.

I already knew every herb, well most of them anyway. Partly, because I was so good at reading the books. My friends would lend me a book and I wouldn't read it. No, I practically ate them up! Often, I had to give the book back before the end of the school day because I would read them too quickly, like most books I read. I was disappointed after the Last Hope, it was highly unlikely they were going to make a fifth book series following that time line. Now, I was actually IN warriors and I had the chance to become a medicine cat!

Finally, perking up my courage, I marched into the den, my tabby head held high. The smells of herbs engulfed me at once. I hadn't expected it to be so strong. I remember seeing all the different herbs, and I could recognize a few. What was startling was that, I realized I knew what herb was used for what, but I barely knew which herb was which! Dim sunlight flooded in from the entrance. I saw a light gray tabby tom curled up in a moss nest.

_Jayfeather._

I hadn't even thought to check if he was asleep! I looked at him almost as if I couldn't believe he was really there. Jayfeather from the books! His breathing was heavy. I wondered if he was invading other cats' dreams at the very moment. It was almost hard to believe that I was in the presence of one of the three.

But, he was asleep.

I realized what a creepy cat I was being, standing in their den while they tried to rest. I awkwardly whipped around and tried to get out as quietly as I could.

I guess I wasn't much of a quiet cat because I heard the gray medicine cat stir. I took a breath and continued. I was almost there. Five more steps. Four more steps. Three more steps. Two more steps. One more step...

"What are you doing in here?"

Turning around slowly, I saw that Jayfeather was awake and his clouded blue eyes were blazing. He fixed his blind eyes right on me, it was hard to believe he was blind. They shone with such intensity I stuttered, "N..n..nothing!"

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. He said, "Kits don't come in here for nothing. Did you eat anything?" His tail flicked not with anxiety, but more irritation. That was Jayfeather though, I realized.

I shook my head. Jayfeather didn't respond. I waited. "Well?" he asked.

How stupid was I? Jayfeather couldn't see, I realized. The medicine cat wouldn't be able to see me shake my head. "No," I said confidently, "I haven't eaten anything."

His fur relaxed. Jayfeather slowly got up, he must have decided to get up anyway. He grabbed some sweet smelling herb with his mouth and placed it on the ground. "What gives you the right to disturb my rest?" he hissed. I gulped.

_Don't be a prickly furball! _I thought. _I didn't _know _you were sleeping_!

Jayfeather hissed at me. "Well, you should've known better than to have come into the medicine den!" he spat.

_Mousedung! _I thought. _I forgot he could read my mind! _I had only just realized what I had done.

Jayfeather whipped around, the fur on his neck slightly raised. I didn't know blind eyes could looked so alarmed until then. "How do you know about that?" he said to me in a low voice, so no one outside the den could hear. My eyes stretched wide. I had just been the fattest mouse brain!

"Know about what?" I asked as innocently as I could. His feet squashed the herb he had set on the ground as he took a step closer. It had green leaves and had a very attracting smell to it. _Catmint. _I figured.

Jayfeather really studied me curiously now. He must have read my thought about the catmint. I wondered what he thought about me, but from his impassive expression I couldn't tell a thing. "You know about catmint?" he asked.

"Or catnip," I added, "it can also be called that." I was just trying to impress the medicine cat at that point.

Jayfeather turned around. He sniffed around until he found an herb. He clutched the plant in his jaws and dropped it at my feet. "What's this?" he asked. _He's testing me. _I thought. The plant had very hairy leaves and small, pink star-shaped flowers. It smelled very familar.

I thought for a moment. "Borage leaves," I answered. "Often given to queens so they can have more milk. It can also be used to reduce fever."

Jayfeather looked at me in astonishment. He obviously hadn't expected a kit to know so much. He went back over and grabbed a different herb, this one with large green leaves. "And this?" he questioned me. I sniffed it and recognized a tangy smell.**_  
_**

"Dock leaves."

"What about this?"

"Feverfew."

"What's this one?"

"Horsetail."

The gray tabby tom was impressed. I felt a little pride in my chest. He paced around the den, swishing his tail back and forth. After a moment he announced, "I need to speak with Bramblestar."

I had to resist from bouncing. He was going to talk to the leader! _Probably to make me a medicine cat. _Jayfeather shot me a glare that clearly said, don't get too cocky. I prickled with annoyance, that bossy furball could learn to leave cats' minds alone every once and awhile!

Strolling out of the den, I saw the sun peaking just over the horizon. It's rays hit my face and I squinted my eye, but other than that, it was dazzling. The clouds streaked across the pink dawn sky. My amber eyes twinkled. In less than a moon, I could be watching the dawn sky as Jayfeather's apprentice.


End file.
